deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Meta VS Carolina
The Meta VS Agent Carolina is the upcoming 64th episode of DEATH BATTLE. It is going to feature Agent Carolina from Red vs. Blue against The Meta from the same series. Description Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) The Meta Wiz: Before there was Red vs. Blue, there was Project Freelancer. The Freelancers were highly-trained soldiers with experimental weaponry and a mission so secret, not even they knew what it was. Boomstick: Kind of stupid in hindsight, but these were true soldiers. The biggest and strongest of them all was Agent Maine. Wiz: Maine was the muscle of the team, relying on his brute strength, wrestling styles and unwavering ferocity to intimidate and crush his foes. Boomstick: While he likes carrying a M-16 magnum pistol into battle, he really like a certain alien grenade launcher he stole, the Type-25 Grenade Launcher, A.K.A the Brute Shot. So, the guy was a badass fighter. Too bad Project Freelancer ended up turning him into a monster. Wiz: Long story short, the director of Project Freelancer received a rare artificial intelligence for testing. Boomstick: The director imagined an army of super soldiers paired with A.Is but he can only get the one. Wiz: Being the resourceful scientist he was, the director decided to torture the A.I, forcing it to separate it's raw emotion into multiple personalities to save itself. These personalities were captured as individual A.I fragments and paired with different freelancers. Trust me, that's science. Boomstick: Maine was given Sigma, the A.I fragment representing ambition and creativity. And apparently, being creative means you're fucking evil. Wiz: Desperate to gather his fellow A.I fragments and reform it to form a perfect A.I, Sigma manipulated and brainwashed Maine, turing him into the murdering psychopath known as the Meta. Boomstick: The Meta went on a rampage, betraying his fellow freelancers and stealing their A.Is. It was like the Predator, but tougher, meaner and with tons of overpowered equipment. Wiz: His Domed Energy Shield creates a nigh impregnable force field. Boomstick: It can block bullets, explosions and even shells from tanks. Agent Carolina Death Battle Results Trivia * This is the second Death Battle that features characters who originated from Rooster Teeth. The first one being Yang VS Tifa. * This is the Seventh Death Battle that features a female combatant fighting against male combatant. The last six were Boba Fett VS Samus Aran, Yoshi VS Riptor, Justin Bieber VS Rebecca Black, Starscream VS Rainbow Dash, Gaara VS Toph and Dante VS Bayonetta. * This is also the third Death Battle to include two characters from the same universe. The other two being Goomba VS Koopa and Haggar VS Zangief. ** It is the fifth Death Battle of this category if the battle royales are included. ** This is the first 'same-series' fight in Season 3, and excluding Battle Royales, it is the first 'same-series' fight since Season 1. * This is the first Death Battle that features characters originating from fan fiction. *This is also the first time "Red vs Blue" Characters enter Death Battle. *This Death Battle is done to commemorate the 14th season of Red VS Blue. *This will be the first Death Battle to officially add continuity to another series, as according to The Meta's preview, it will be part of an actual Red vs. Blue episode. Category:Death battles Category:Upcoming death battles Category:Computer Animated Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles Category:Fights animated by Torrian Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Fights made for commemoration